peaceful_vanilla_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
BOOK OF THE TITAN I: OF GODS AND MEN
PREAMBLE: This dossier tries to convey the results of the excavation of the ancient city of R'lyeh tbd and the remains of the creature today known as The Fallen Titan . This dossier (Of Gods And Men) will focus on The Titan while additional volumes on related topics will be published as research progresses. Further research in this field is required and fellow scholars are invited to expand this compendium. CHAPTER 1: The Titan - A Life Giving God At a time assumed to be around 20,000 - 50,000 years ago the Titan appeared in our world bearing powers not known before. All around him life was flourishing and deserts turned to lush forests. It's assumed the Titan came through unknown means from another realm of existence (see Appendix 1: The Nether). Derived from the remains, we can assume the appearance of The Titan resembled the creatures we know today as Creeper but stood tall at 104 meters (341.2 ft). CHAPTER 2: The Cult Of The Titan Mankind acknowledged and worshipped The Titan's power and thus humans gathered and born was The Cult Of The Titan (hereinafter The Cult). Under the rule of The Cult an advanced civilization was founded, great cities and unmeasurable knowledge were created. For more information on The Cult refer to BOOK OF THE TITAN III: THE CULT tbd CHAPTER 3: Rebellion After thousands of years under the reign of The Cult, civilization began to stagnate and rulers became rigid. Thoughts of revolt began to spread and while beginning with sparks of uprising a full rebellion had started and men waged war against men. During the war, bigger and more effective weaponry was created by each party to overpower their foes. CHAPTER 4: The Slaughter Of The Titan At long last, the revolting people used their weapons in their wrath against The Titan itself although it was neutral and didn't meddle in the affairs of mortals. It's assumed The Slaughter Of The Titan took place at around 5,000 - 15,000 years ago. CHAPTER 5: Corruption And Aftermath On it's deathbed the power of The Titan poured out and corrupted the world; men and animals alike. Plagues, curses and hostile creatures were created by the uncontrolled power (see Appendix 2: Corrupted Creatures). Where The Titan fell, once stood R'lyeh, the capital city of The Cult but neither The Cult nor civilization as know thus far could outlast this cataclysm. Cities crumbled, people fled to solitary life in the woods and old knowledge was lost. Today the derelict city of R'lyeh and the skeletal remains of the Titan are the only witnesses of these events but the corruption can be observed all around the world. For more information on the capital city of R'lyeh refer to TITAN II: CITY OF R'LYEH tbd APPENDIX APPENDIX 1: The Nether It is assumed, the nether was once the realm of The Titan and was thriving with life. While the slaughter of The Titan led to corruption in our world it turned the Nether inside out. What was once a paradise was hell after. APPENDIX 2: Corrupted Creatures 'Ap2-1: Creepers' The creatures we today know as Creeper can be considered the children of the Titan. The wrath about the killing of the Titan led them to seek out men and destroy them on every opportunity they can get. 'Ap2-2: Zombies/Husks/Drowned' The Titans gift of creating life was turned inside out in it's last moments and men is plagued since then to not even find peace in death. This plague is highly infecting. 'Ap2-3: Skeletons' The blasphemous warriors partaking and dying in the slaughter of the Titan were cursed to hunt men for eternity. Their flesh may be rotten off but their bones are held together to fulfill their destiny. 'Ap2-4: Phantoms' The latent power of the Titan in the world will pile up at nights time and assemble to semi sentient creatures haunting men. 'Ap2-5: Witches' People found ways to dip into the latent power of the Titan in the world and even though some of them tried to use this power with best intentions all of them were corrupted. 'Ap2-6: Zombie Pigman (Nether)' Evidence of pre-cataclysm nether is rare but it can be assumed there was a race of sentient creatures inhabiting the Nether and creating structures know today as Nether Fortresses. In appearance these people resembled a crossbreed between humans and pigs. The corruption of the Nether affected them in a similar way like the Zombie plague on our world (see Ap2-2) but apparently infested all individuals at once. 'Ap2-7: Blaze (Nether)' The origin of the Blaze is not yet know but it can be assumed to be an accumulation of the corrupted power in the Nether, similar to Phantoms (see Ap2-4) in our world but more stable. 'Ap2-8: Others' Other hostile creatures include Enderman, Withers (Nether), Ghasts (Nether), Spiders, Slimes and Guardians may be connected to the corruption by the Titan but evidence on this hypothesis is thin yet. Category:Story